Previously, many types of pepper spray devices have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for non-lethal self protection.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent Number Inventor Issue Date
    U.S. Pat. No. 9,170,073 B2 Mangold Oct. 27, 2015    U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,839 B2 McNulty, Jr. Jan. 12, 2010    2006/0120009 A1 Chudy, II Jun. 8, 2006    U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,779 B2 Bauer et al. Dec. 9, 2003    U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,661 B1 Staubs Apr. 15, 2003    U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,548 Lidaescher Nov. 16, 1999    U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,628 Teetzel Aug. 4, 1998
Mangold in U.S. Pat. No. 9,170,073 B2 teaches a rifle or pistol slide activated mounted pepper spray device that attached to a picatinny rail. A can of pepper spray slips into a grip that activates the pepper spray when it is pulled toward the user. A lock system and a buffer spring are included.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,839 B2 issued to McNulty, Jr. reveals a housing for mounting on a pistol, or other weapon, also used by itself. A canister is installed in the housing and releases an irritant spray when a digit is pressed against the side of the storage cylinder. The housing needs no other mechanisms except the housing and canister. In some other embodiments an actuator compresses a spring-loaded pusher to move the cylinder in the longitudinal axis to release the spray.
Bauer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,779 B2 discloses a weapon system with a firearm barrel that may propel a projectile and also non-lethal means ejecting a stream of fluid parallel to the barrel. The system houses a pressurized canister with a nozzle for the release of a fluid. The canister, nozzle and trigger may be removably mounted on said firearm.
Lidaescher in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,548 teaches a combination lethal/non-lethal firearm which fires bullets and a canister unit attachment for tear gas or pepper gas. A top portion is attached to the underside and trigger guard of the firearm. A force pad on the trigger guard communicates with an actuating button on the canister propelling the chemical agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,628 issued to Teetzel is for an apparatus fitted to handguns and rifles. The apparatus utilizes a chassis containing a chemical module that houses MACE or tear gas. For a conventional handgun the hand grips are replaced with electronic controls, waterproof switches and a power source. The apparatus can also be activated at a distance from the firearm using an infrared activation control.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent application publication and patent issued to Chudy, II 2006/0120009 A1 and Staubs U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,661 B1.